


Sugar

by Roseas_Alorei



Series: Destinystuck: An AU of Happenings Post-Sburb and Dorks Falling In  Love [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crabdad's in the hospital, Humanstuck, I'm just tagging random shit, John Plays the Piano, John is a beautiful human being, John is a food god, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat can't believe what a catch he has for a boyfriend, Karkat is a poor baby, Karkat is adorable, Luckily John provides what he needs, M/M, Poor Crabdad :'(, Post-Sburb, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseas_Alorei/pseuds/Roseas_Alorei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is alone in his house while his dad is on a business trip.<br/>Out of the blue, someone arrives.<br/>And this someone needs a hug and some love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea of this fic around a month ago while listening to [a particular song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzyG9ZFJu-A) and I just fucking had to write this. It was a must. It only took me so long because I hadn't completely thought out what would happen. I only had one scene thought out at that time. But now it is complete! I actually wrote this all in one sitting! :D  
> While reading this fic I'd recommend to listen to that song linked above because it is in this fic. [Here's also a nice piano-version of it!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tvJT4GrNk4)

It was dark and quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the rain hammering against the house's roof and the occasional gust of wind that made the windows squeak. The sky was shrouded in dark clouds which blocked out the sunlight; the only source of light outside was the artificial glow of streetlamps.

John sat in the living room and watched the fire dance in the fireplace while listening to the calming sound of rainfall and blowing wind. He was alone in his house for his dad was on a business trip. John lifted his gaze from the fire to the picture of his grandmother.

Okay, he was not _completely_ alone since Nanna was sitting right there on the fireplace, but John was yearning for _living_ company. He was used to being alone, as he had been alone countless times before, but that did not mean he exactly _enjoyed_ it. He could not even talk to his friends or watch TV because the weather had promised a thunderstorm for tonight.

"I should probably start making dinner for myself," John mumbled to himself as he got up. Right at that moment he heard a knock on the door. _Who on Earth could that be?_

He walked up to the front door and opened it. On the doorstep stood a short, shivering boy and he looked at John with sadness and worry in his crimson eyes. He also looked like he had been crying.

"Karkat?" John exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hi, John..."

"What are you doing, standing in the rain? Get inside quickly or you'll catch a cold!" John said sternly and practically pulled Karkat inside. "Aw man, you're _soaking wet!"_

"S-sorry."

John sighed. "You don't need to apologize. I'll listen to your troubles real soon but we gotta get you dry clothes first!"

John lead Karkat upstairs to the bathroom and gave the boy a new set of clothes which consisted of an old shirt of his, pants that did not fit his form anymore, his old boxers and a pair of clean socks.

"You take a hot shower now, okay? I'll go make us some dinner. You look like you're starving."

"Thank you..."

"What are boyfriends for?" John said with a grin.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen right after showing Karkat how their shower worked.

* * *

 John was still making dinner when Karkat appeared in the kitchen. He resisted the urge to grin when he saw that his old clothes were a bit too big for the smaller boy. Karkat's black hair was still a little damp from the shower, but looked really nice now because it was clean and shined. He seemed a bit better already.

"Hi Karkat. Feel free to sit down."

Karkat sat down to the table and it was quiet for a while.

"So," John began, "care to explain to me why you were wandering around in the rain at this hour?"

"Well, I..." Karkat said hoarsely and cleared his throat. "My dad had some sort of a stroke," he started over.

John paused what he was doing. "What, really?"

Karkat nodded. "I don't know exactly what happened. He's in the hospital now."

"Is he okay?" John asked. He hated to think that something bad would happen to the man. He had interacted with Kallistrat a few times and he was really nice, albeit grouchy. That, however, seemed to be a family thing.

"I'm not sure. The doctor called me a while ago, telling that he was in stable condition now. I just have to hope he'll remain that way."

"Well, I think he'll make it. He's a tough dude."

"You _bet_ he is!" Karkat exclaimed. He soon deflated. "I'm just scared. Being tough doesn't guarantee staying alive. I've already seen him die before, regardless of if that was a dream and that he was a crab-monster. It was still him. I don't want to lose him again."

John could see the tears that were forming in Karkat's eyes. "Don't think about it like that, Karkat. You said yourself that he's in stable condition. He'll make it."

Karkat smiled a bit at his optimism.

"Okay, so why _were_ you wandering outside and not staying home? You didn't exactly answer my question."

"I- I was just about to get to that part!" Karkat snapped back. He sighed. "This is going to sound stupid, but... I was scared to stay home. I've never been home alone for the night and the thought just scares me. I think I couldn't even sleep alone with my dad in the hospital and all... _Ugh,_ I'm explaining this really badly. You must think I'm pathetic," he groaned in exasperation and his head slumped on the table.

"No, no, I get it," John assured. He put some chicken and rice, that he had been making, on two plates and continued, "You're worried sick of your dad and the thought of staying home alone while he's in the hospital distresses you. That doesn't sound stupid at all _or_ make you pathetic. I think I'd feel the same way in your situation."

John put the other plate in front of Karkat and grabbed some utensils for him. "I hope you like chicken. You want milk with that, or..?"

"Milk's just fine."

John gave Karkat a glass of milk and then sat down to eat his own meal.

Karkat took the fork and tasted the chicken. His face lighted up instantly and he looked at the food before him in awe.

John chuckled. "How is it?"

"It feels like an angel has cried in my mouth. This food should be served to kings! Wait, fuck, to _Gods!_ This chicken meat has been taken from the holiest chicken and prepared in the tears of Jesus Christ himself! I can't believe I even have the privilege to eat this food. I'm the luckiest piece of shit on Earth!" Karkat exclaimed. " _You_ are the best cook in the universe. _You_ are _an angel,_ Egbert. The embodiment of cooking skills. The god of nutrition."

"Geez, Karkat, I'm not _that_ good. My dad's way better," John laughed. "Wait are you crying?"

_"This is the best meal I've ever eaten."_

"Oh my God, Karkat."

They had dinner and a nice conversation together, and Karkat seemed to savor every bite he took from the chicken John had made. He did not stop complimenting his skills and John made a joke of how he should become Karkat's personal cook, to which Karkat excitedly agreed, altough in humor of course.

"Thank you so much for this blessing of a dinner."

"You're welcome, buddy."

"...Can I stay in for tonight? If that's okay with you."

"Sure! My dad's not coming home tonight and I could really use some company. Besides, it would be irresposible from me to make you go home alone in the storm this late. We can go see your dad in the hospital tomorrow, too."

John put the dishes in the dishwasher and went upstairs with Karkat. He gave the smaller boy his old pajamas that were too small for himself.

"Is it okay if we share a bed? My bed's big enough for both of us," he asked.

Karkat's face went from ivory to scarlet in a second. "Y-yeah. That would be... satisfactory, I guess."

John smiled. There was his boyfriend being a tsundere again. Karkat clearly liked the idea of sleeping next to him. He was just trying to act that he was _not_ a big softie for even the most slightly romantic things.

John looked at Karkat while the shorter boy was changing into his pajamas. Said boy noticed this and smirked. "Like what you see, John?" he teased.

"Yeah. A lot," John admitted with a grin.

Karkat blushed once again. "How is it that you manage to get me flustered every time I try to do the exact thing to you?"

"Hey, you walked into that one."

"I guess I did," Karkat laughed.

John then proceeded to take his own clothes off and he could catch Karkat staring at his form. He looked at Karkat with a knowing grin, quirking his other eyebrow. Karkat went red again and looked away. "Your room is a mess," he mumbled.

John chuckled. _"Or you_ are a cleaning-freak."

"No, your room is just a mess. Face the facts, dork."

John let out a light-hearted laugh.

The two went to sleep, and the rain was one of the few sounds that could be heard in the room. That, and the faint sound of Karkat's breathing. John noticed that his boyfriend was a cuddly sleeper, as in just about ten minutes of laying down together the boy had already managed to trap John into his embrace. Not that he was complaining.

There was suddenly a flash of light and the sound of thunder, and John could feel Karkat's grip tightening and the smaller boy flinching. He put his arms protectively around the cowering boy, stroking his back. He whispered to him that everything was okay and he slowly relaxed.

So Karkat was afraid of thunderstorms. That was... sad but adorable. John couldn't help but smile a bit over his boyfriends endless cuteness. Karkat would definitely be embarrassed and deny everything if he mentioned that, though. John found it a bit upsetting that Karkat didn't see himself the way he did.

Eventually he fell asleep while thinking about the boy sleeping in his arms.

* * *

 The light shone into the room from the window and Karkat slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and scanned the room groggily.

_This wasn't his room._

It took him a while to remember that he was at John's place, and how he ended up there. He sighed wistfully and sniffed John's old pajamas that he was currently wearing.

Okay, that was weird and creepy. Even for him. _He should stop._

Suddenly Karkat heard a familiar, haunting refrain. He got up and followed the soothing sound, going downstairs to the living room, and from there to the study. Just like he had thought, John was there, sitting at the piano and playing it.

"Good morning, Karkat!" John said cheerfully, while still playing the piano.

Karkat sat next to him. "Morning," he said with a small smile.

John proceeded to play the piano until he hit the final note of that refrain. Unexpectedly, he started playing another tune, which was just as beautiful.

What caught Karkat completely off-guard was when John started singing.

_"Under the eyelids, under the eyelids..."_

_"That's where you're hiding, that's where you're hiding..."_

_"Like I'm a stranger, signaling danger..."_

_"But I'm a beggar, but I'm a beggar..."_

_"Take me back, take me home..."_

_"You were right, all along..."_

_"You are where I belong..!"_

_"Where I belong..."_

Karkat watched transfixed at John while he played.

His fingers were magic and they created a harmony of notes that turned into song, perfectly syncing and dancing in the air, causing Karkat to gasp at the beautiful things he was hearing. John didn't normally have that much of a singing voice, but at that moment he sounded like an angel and Karkat couldn't believe this was actually happening.

_"If there's a sonnet, that makes you feel wanted..."_

_"Then sugar I'm on it, sugar I'm on it..."_

John glanced at Karkat and at that moment he realized the sky-eyed boy really _was_ singing to him. _He was fucking singing a beautiful song to him and it sounded like it was completely out of this world._

_"A world in a world, a shell to a pearl..."_

_"Is how I'll protect you, I'll always protect you..."_

_"Take me back, take me home..."_

_"You were right, all along..."_

_"You are where I belong..!"_

_"Where I belong..."_

_"You are where I belong..!"_

_"Where I belong..."_

_"All I am, all I am..."_

At that moment the playing got louder and John's fingers were working their magic as if they suddenly had a mind of their own. John closed his eyes and sang from the bottom of his heart.

_"I've given you all I am!"_

_"Given you all I am!"_

_"I've given you all I am!"_

_"Given you all I am!"_

_"You are where I belong...!"_

_**"You are** where I belong...!"_

The playing got calmer again and John got quiet. His eyes were still closed and he was concentrating on playing. He started to sing again, tenderly. Karkat's eyes started tearing up and were close to overflowing.

_"If I'm the great sea, you're what I'm reflecting..."_

_"Blue in the evening..."_

_"Blue in the evening..."_

_"You hit like the lightning, a beauty so frightening..."_

_"The Earth was dividing..."_

_"The Earth was dividing..."_

John played the last few notes of his song and opened his eyes. Karkat could not resist the urge to cry anymore, and his tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Did you like it?" John asked.

Karkat rested his head on John's shoulder. "Fuck, John, that was _beautiful..._ My words cannot express what I'm feeling right now. Even the greatest adjectives would not bring justice to the angelic cadence I've just heard. Thank you so much, John. I can't even believe you sang this to _me_ of all people..."

"Karkat, this is for _you_ exactly. All the words I just sang, I mean them. All of them. They express my feelings for you. Not to sound corny or anything..."

Karkat put his hands on John's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "I cannot _believe_ I have such a beautiful human being as my boyfriend."

"You stole the words I was just about to say," John smiled.

"You smooth fucker," Karkat laughed and kissed the bucktoothed boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Pearl is one of the birthstones for Cancer.  
> Also, don't worry about Kallistrat/Crabdad. He's fine and I will 100% guarantee you right now that he will not die. The hospital thing was a plot device for this one-shot only and will only be mentioned in other fics _at most._ Probably not that either. This is the reason why I was being so vague over _why_ he was taken to the hospital. A heart-attack? Probably not. He's not _that_ old XD  
>  Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome. Please do take into note that English is not my first language.


End file.
